tragic love
by Carson Jade Miller
Summary: love hart friendship


**TRAGIC LOVE**

 **BY BESSIE THOMPSON**

 **Selena Gomez as Natasha Mae Anders**

 **Joe Jonas as Damion Wade Scott**

 **Demi Lovato as Natalie Mira Anders**

 **Nick Jonas as Sage Bruce Scot**

 **Ashley Tisdale as Scarlett Cara Miller**

 **Victoria Justice as Stacey Winter Cullen**

 **Lucy Hale as Jaci Willa Russo**

 **Jojo as Paige Wallis Jackson**

 **Logan Lerman as Travis Zane Torres**

 **William Moseley as Andrew**

 **Gwyneth Paltrow as Ms. Ander**

Natasha and Natalie Anders are not popular but they do have friends, Scarlett Miller and Sage Scott. One-day Natasha and Scarlett were at Natasha's locker when Scarlett asked, "Tasha don't you want to be noticed this year?" Natasha just looked at her like she was crazy. Just as Natalie and Sage walked up. "What did she say this time?" asked Sage trying to keep from laughing. "She asked if I want to be noticed this year." Said Natasha. "Come let's get to class" said Natalie smiling and the five of them went to class.

Later at lunch with Sage, Scarlett and Natalie. "I think Tasha should show who she really is but she is too scared to." said Sage. "Yeah, how do we get her to?" asked Natalie. "Guys look" said Scarlett as she pointed to Natasha. With Natasha, Stacey, Jaci and Paige walked up to her. "Look what we have here a freak" said Stacey. Jaci and Paige laughed. "Stacey leave her alone." Said Sage as him, Natalie and Scarlett walked up. "Sage why do you hang out with these losers?" asked Jaci. "Because they are good friends, Jaci." Said Sage. "Sage, you should hang out with us" said Damion, Sage's brother. "Come on Tasha let's get to class" said Sage as him, Natasha, Natalie and Scarlett walked away.

After school with Natalie and Natasha. They were watching T.V when their mom walked in and said, "Andrew is coming home from school" then she left, Natasha and Natalie start jumping up and down. "You call Sage and I will call Scarlett." Said Natasha. "Ok" said Natalie. With Natalie on the phone with Sage. "Hey, Sage" said Natalie. "Hey Nat, what's up?" asked Sage. "Andrew is coming home" said Natalie happily. "That's great babe, I have to go my mom is calling me" said Sage. "Love you" said Natalie. "Love you too" said Sage.

A couple of days later Natasha was at home watching T.V when someone came for behind her and said, "Hey baby sis" "Andrew!" yelled Natasha as she turns around as fast as posable and hugged her older brother. "Tasha where is Nat?" asked Andrew. "At Scarlett's getting ready for her date with Sage." Said Natasha. "So, they are finely together" said Andrew.

At school on Monday with Scarlett, Natalie and Sage. "I know how we can get Natasha to show who she really is" said Scarlett. "How?" asked Natalie. Scarlett tells them the plan. "That might just work" said Sage.

Later that day Natasha was sitting in her driveway crying when Damion walked by and seen her. "Natasha what's wrong?" asked Damion. Natasha point to her house, Damion could hear yelling. "Your parents?" he asked. "No, my mom and brother" said Natasha. Later that night Damion was on the phone with Stacey. "Damion, I want to break up" said Stacey. "I was going to say the same thing." Said Damion.

A couple of months later, Natasha and Damion have become friends. One day with Natalie, Natasha and Scarlett at Natasha and Natalie's lockers. "What are y'all doing for chrismess break?" asked Scarlett. "Just spending it with Our mom and Andrew." Said Natalie. Just then Damion walked up and asked, "Natasha can I talk to you?" "Sure "said Natasha.

With Natalie, Sage and Scarlett. "He is going to ask her to be his girlfriend." Said Sage. "And we know the answer" said Natalie and Scarlett smiling. Just then Stacey, Jaci and Paige walked up. "Sage where is Damion?" asked Stacey. "I don't know and even if I did why would I tell you?" Asked Sage. "He belongs with us not the freaks" said Paige. "Those freaks are my girlfriend and best friends" said Sage. "I SHOULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT THE FREAK NATALIE" yelled Jaci everyone in the hallway looked at her.

With Natasha and Damion, "Natasha I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" asked Damion. "I would love to" said Natasha smiling. Damion kissed Natasha happily.

Three months later, things between Natasha and Damion are good, Scarlett is dating a guy named Travis. Things between Ms. Anders and Andrew are not so good. One-day Natasha was the only one home to see the big fight between them. "Why do you treat Nat and Tasha like that?" yelled Andrew. "Because they are like their dad" yelled Ms. Anders. Natasha couldn't take it anymore she ran to her room and she stabbed her self.

A few minutes later Natalie, Sage and Scarlett were walking to see Natasha and the find her unconcise.

10


End file.
